L'étrange Halloween du Gotei 13
by Koba54
Summary: OS suite de La Revanche d'une Marie-Sue: Grâce à Shinji et à ses étranges manies récupérées du monde des humains, le Gotei prépare une grosse fête d'Halloween. Soudain, une étrange forme apparaît: des poils, des cheveux turquoise, une forte poitrine, un sabre rose à pois verts... au Seiretei, c'est la panique: Neltia est revenue! Gros crack, encore une fois. Chap 2: OS bonus
1. L'Etrange Halloween du Gotei 13

_Hello ! Joyeux Halloween, les amis! _

_Je vous ai fait un petit bonus à La Revanche d'une Marie-Sue, tout aussi crack, tout aussi barge. Neltia va-t-elle enfin avoir sa revanche ?_

_Post arc des Fullbrings : env. Tome 55._

_**Disclaimer:** Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo. Neltia, elle, est à moi._

* * *

**_Note pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu La Revanche d'une Marie-Sue:_**

_Pour bien comprendre cette histoire, il faut savoir que Neltia est une Marie-Sue, à moitié arrancar, à moitié shinigami, fabriquée un peu comme Ayon, et qui se compose des tifs de Neliel, des seins d'Hallibel, des gambettes de Lilynette et des abdos d'Ulquiorra. (^^)  
_

_Marie-Sue un jour, Marie-Sue toujours, elle est géniale, elle le sait, et elle en fait profiter tout le monde! Neltia est aussi une séductrice pathologique désespérée par la montée du yaoi: depuis que les plus beaux garçons de Bleach sont tous devenus gays (surtout Grimmjow et Ichigo!), elle passe son temps à les pourchasser et est devenu le pire cauchemar du Gotei 13!  
_

_Je ne ferai pas la description de son zanpakutô ici, mais moi je trouve qu'il vaut son pesant de cacahuètes! XD Voilà, c'est tout! Place à l'histoire!  
_

* * *

**L'étrange Halloween du Gotei 13 **

_.  
_

Le retour des Vizards dans le Gotei n'avait pas seulement rétabli un certain équilibre au sein des treize divisions. En récupérant leurs postes, Kensei, Rose et Shinji avaient également imposé leurs personnalités aux trois divisions qui avaient dû se passer de capitaines pendant pas mal de temps. Si Kensei n'avait eu aucun problème pour se faire accepter, il n'en était pas de même pour Rose ou pour Shinji.

Imaginez le choc culturel, après Ichimaru et Aizen, quoi.

La grande lubie d'Hirako, et Hinamori avait dû faire avec, c'était de faire partager les étranges coutumes du monde réel. Noël, encore, ils connaissaient. Mais Halloween, ça c'était du jamais vu.

- Il faut qu'on se déguise en monstres ?

- Oui, le but c'est de faire peur, et si vous effrayez les gens, ils doivent vous donner des bonbons !

- On peut se déguiser en capitaine Kurotsuchi, alors ?

- Hum, fit Shinji, laisse-moi deviner. Toi, t'es un nouveau, pas vrai ?

.

Depuis qu'il avait suggéré d'instaurer un jour férié pour fêter Halloween, Hirako s'était fait deux alliées inconditionnelles, et de poids : les lieutenants Matsumoto et Kusajishi.

Évidemment, tout ce qui faisait plaisir à Yachiru prenait une importance capitale aux yeux du capitaine Kenpachi. Et par là, de toute la onzième division.

En gros, quand Zaraki avait annoncé publiquement qu'il allait supporter le projet, tout le monde s'était empressé de suivre le mouvement.

On avait même décidé d'inviter Ichigo Kurosaki pour l'occasion.

.

Le plus dur avait été les choix des déguisements: beaucoup avait décidé de se costumer en hollow, ce qui n'était pas très original, mais bon. Quelques petits malins et habitués du monde réel avait choisis une sorcière, un vampire, un zombie... Bref, pour l'heure, tout le monde s'amusait bien.

.

- Allez, capitaine, soyez cool, quoi ! supplia Rangiku en remettant en place son nez crochu pustuleux.

- Non. Non. Non. As-tu bien entendu, Matsumoto ? C'est NON. Maintenant, VIRE CETTE CHOSE DE MA VUE !

- Vous êtes pas marrant, grogna son lieutenant en remballant le costume de Tigrou qu'elle avait acheté pour lui.

Mais elle se reprit bien vite et alla l'offrir à Yachiru.

.

Pendant ce temps, à la sixième division :

- Des bonbons ou un sort !

Et Byakuya faillit avoir une crise cardiaque lorsque sa sœur fit irruption dans son bureau.

- Nii-sama... vous n'êtes pas déguisé!

Byakuya ne put articuler un mot. Il se contenta de secouer la tête, choqué.

- J'ai d'autres costumes de Chappy qui pourraient vous aller, si vous voulez !

.

Pendant ce temps-là, à la 4e division...

- WWWAAAAAAAARRRRGGHH

- Calme-toi, Hanatarô...

- Tout va bien, c'était juste un costume...

- Enlève ton masque, crétin, il est trop réaliste.

- Tu ressemble vraiment au capitaine Zaraki, comme ça.

- Toi, tu ferais mieux de redresser ta plume, elle arrête pas de tomber !

.

Pendant ce temps, à la huitième division :

- Capitaine, en quoi êtes-vous déguisé ?

- J'avais pensé me déguiser en Yamaji, mais finalement, je n'ai pas trouvé de perruque adéquate. Alors, j'ai décidé de me déguiser en démon ! Et... AAAAAARGH NANAO-CHAN...!

Le capitaine Kyoraku venait de se retourner, et ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés.

- C'est réussi, on dirait, commenta simplement Nanao, déguisée en zombie et barbouillée de sang.

Etc., etc.

.

La fête avait pris des allures de pagaille. Tout le monde était costumé, tout le monde jouait à se faire peur. Le seul lieu de calme encore possible était la treizième division, où l'on avait décidé de se costumer en princesse ou en superman, pour ne pas gâcher la journée en provoquant une crise cardiaque chez le capitaine.

.

Tout allait bien, y avait de l'ambiance, quand soudain...

Un cri.

Un cri d'horreur et d'agonie.

- Aleeeeerte !

- C'est le lieutenant Hisagi ! Il a été agressé !

Tout le monde se rua sur les lieux de l'incident. On avait retrouvé Hisagi bleu de peur, claquant des dents, recroquevillé dans un coin.

- Avez-vous vu ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Kensei, très sérieux.

- Euh non... répondit un shinigami.

- Non, assura un autre.

- Peut-être un déguisement très réussi ?

- C'est NNNee... Neee... bredouillait Hisagi pendant ce temps.

- Ne quoi ? Vous n'allez pas me dire que Nemu Kurotsuchi...

- Nee... Neee...

- Vraiment personne n'a rien vu ?!

- Moi j'ai vu quelque chose !

C'était un petit shinigami tout juste incorporé à la neuvième... et dont le témoignage fit frémir d'horreur tous les hommes présents sur les lieux...

- C'était grand, fort, avec des poils, des cheveux turquoise, de gros seins, un uniforme bizarre, comme un shihakushô, et des tabis noirs, et puis un zanpakutô rose à pois verts...

- Impossible ! rugit Kensei. Ce n'est quand même pas...

- C'est NNNee Neeee Neeee... NELTIAAAAAAA ! brailla Shûhei.

.

C'était l'alerte générale. On sonna l'état d'urgence. On convoqua les capitaines à la 1ère division. Tout le monde se mit à galoper dans tous les sens, mais l'ambiance était nettement moins bon enfant qu'une demi-heure plus tôt. Dans la foulée, on donna toute une série de directives: port permanent du zanpakutô, du badge de lieutenant pour les concernés, autorisation de libérer shikai et bankai pour tous les hauts gradés, le tintouin habituel, quoi.

Le shinigami suppléant, réquisitionné pour l'occasion, conduisait une des équipes de recherche.

Sautant de toit en toit, il ricanait intérieurement : pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui qu'on poursuivait !

.

_Pendant ce temps, _à la première division, Yamamoto beuglait des ordres sur ses capitaines et surveillait Kurotsuchi du coin de l'oeil. L'attaque des Chappys géants de la dernière fois lui était restée en travers de la gorge.

- _Cette fois_, tonna-t-il, ça ne se passera pas comme dans les arcs précédents. VOUS AVEZ INTÉRÊT A ARRÊTER LES COUPABLES ! Que des âmes errantes viennent sans cesse nous perturber, d'accord, ça arrive. Mais _pour une fois_, vous allez les capturer ! Ou nous finirons par devenir la risée de tout l'univers du manga !

Les capitaines baissaient la tête, honteux, parce que c'était pas faux : le Seiretei avait beau avoir sa muraille de Seki Seki, on y rentrait comme dans un moulin !

La faute à Kurosaki, qui donnait toujours le mauvais exemple.

.

Toujours pendant ce temps-là, ailleurs, dans un recoin secret, trèèèèèès secret des toilettes de la douzième division, le club des shinigamis mâles s'était réuni, d'urgence, lui aussi.

- Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes là, j'imagine ? chuchotait férocement Iba (il fallait quand même faire gaffe à pas se faire chopper par Akon, ç'aurait été la honte).

- Oui...

- Oui...

- Oui... répondirent gravement les conjurés.

Il ne leur manquait plus qu'un beau costume violet avec cagoules assorties pour ressembler à la société secrète des trafiquants d'opium dans _Les Cigares du Pharaon_.

- L'heure est grave, poursuivit Iba. Les jours sombres approchent... _L'Hiver vient..._ Vous savez ce que ça signifie ?

- OUIIII !

- A partir de maintenant...

- ...NOUS SOMMES TOUS GAYS ! répétèrent les autres, en chœur, machinalement.

- Exact ! s'écria Tetsuzaemon, mais on va changer les règles, cette fois ! Histoire de corser un peu la situation ! A partir de maintenant, VOUS êtes tout gays ! Tout le monde est gay... SAUF MOI !

Puis il eut un rire de grand méchant diabolique tourmenteur de l'humanité et de petits lapins.

(Heureusement pour lui, Akon était en train de nourrir les poussins-hollows de son capitaine, avant de le placer vivants dans un bocal, où Kurotsuchi aimait piocher pendant son travail : c'était quand même plus sain que des chips pour grignoter.)

.

Chez les Kuchiki, des mesures sévères avaient été prises, une fois le retour de Neltia annoncé publiquement. On supposait que Byakuya faisait partie des cibles potentielles, et on ne voulait _surtout_ pas que se renouvelle la déplaisante aventure de son frère jumeau caché, que la Marie-Sue avait fini par épouser (souvenez-vous...)

Par conséquent, on avait enfermé Byakuya dans la chambre de panique de son manoir, qui faisait aussi abri anti-atomique, au cas où.

C'est vrai, quoi, imaginez si l'héritier de la famille Kuchiki, le capitaine de la sixième division, l'un des hommes les plus influents de la Soul Society se faisait violer par une demi-arrancar nympho et psychotique ! Un scandale dont la très noble famille Kuchiki ne se relèverait jamais !

Mais comme les hommes visés (le plus souvent) par Neltia n'étaient pas tous les héritiers de riches et nobles familles, la plupart se retrouvaient à patrouiller dans les rues en serrant les fesses.

Y compris le lieutenant de la sixième.

Celui-ci évoluait en compagnie de son binôme, Hiyosu. Oui, parce qu'on avait conseillé aux plus beaux garçons de Seiretei de se déplacer par deux et, de préférence, en compagnie d'un shinigami plus... enfin moins... attrayant pour la cible.

Un moche, quoi. Ou un membre du SPJE.

Renji avançait à pas feutré, persuadé d'avoir senti une pression spirituelle maléfique non loin de là. A moins qu'il n'ait confondu avec son compagnon. C'était possible, il n'avait jamais été super doué pour repérer le reiatsu.

- Qui va là...? murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Ton pire cauchemar... lui répondit une voix caverneuse.

C'est alors que Neltia lui tomba dessus.

Enfin, tomba sur Hiyosu. Et l'assomma.

Vêtue d'une cape noire, qui laissait tout de même voir sa chevelure turquoise parfaitement reconnaissable, Neltia portait son éternel uniforme composite, et brandissait son zanpakutô multicolore au nom imprononçable.

Un masque d'Hannibal Lecter cachait la moitié de son visage.

- Hé, hé, ricana-t-elle, de son insupportable ton supérieur. Alors, on fête Halloween et on m'a même pas invitée ? Bande d'ingrats !

Tétanisé, Renji ne put même pas prononcer la phrase de libération de son shikai. A la place il se liquéfia.

- Bakudô no Rokujyu ichi : Rikujôkôrô ! lança Neltia.

Les six pointes de lumière immobilisèrent Renji.

- Hé hé... et maintenant...

Tremblant de peur, impuissant, Renji renversa la tête en arrière et poussa un long cri d'agonie.

Comme dans les films.

.

Hisagi avait été transporté à la quatrième division après son agression. Il était toujours en état de choc, mais ne semblait pas avoir subi de sévices quelconque. En revanche, lorsqu'on amena Renji, celui-ci était à moitié nu et avait les épaules couvertes de suçons. Avec désespoir, il raconta son infortune :

- Elle a voulu me prendre en photo et puis...

N'en pouvant plus, il éclata en sanglots.

- Il s'agissait bien de Neltia ? demanda Unohana.

- Ouiii, j'en suis sûr ! Même si je n'ai pas tout vu à cause de son déguisement !

- Bien, soupira Unohana. Mettez-le là, près du lieutenant Hisagi.

.

Kensei fut la troisième victime de Neltia. Le capitaine arpentait les longues rues étroites, seul, parce que lui, il était pas du genre à pleurnicher comme une fillette, lorsqu'il se prit les pieds dans...

...dans les mailles d'un long filet jaune !

- Neltia ! rugit-il.

Mais avant même d'avoir le temps de libérer Tachikaze, il reçut un violent coup sur la tête et perdit conscience.

.

Quand il s'éveilla, il était nu.

Complètement nu.

Il y avait pire.

Il réalisa qu'il tenait _quelqu'un _dans ses bras. Quelqu'un de visiblement inconscient, nu aussi, les jambes entremêlées aux siennes, quelqu'un qui avait des cheveux blonds et...

- AAARRGHHHHHH ! DÉGAGE DE LÀ ! glapit Kensei en projetant Shinji le plus loin possible de lui.

- TEME ! piailla Neltia. Tu m'as fait rater la dernière, abruti !

Kensei ouvrit des yeux ronds, horrifiés. Neltia tenait un énorme appareil photo à l'objectif surdimensionné. Braqué sur lui.

Comprenant la situation, le capitaine de la neuvième division poussa un cri d'horreur et se rua sur son agresseur, fou de rage.

Neltia l'évita souplement. Le frappa au visage avec son zanpakutô. Il l'empoigna par le bras, mais sans hésiter, elle saisit le sien et le flanqua par terre d'une prise savamment exécutée. Kensei vit trente-six chandelles.

Alors Neltia ramassa ses affaires et fila, sans demander son reste.

.

Comme Kensei, Iba, lui aussi, se baladait seul.

Et même qu'il hurlait :

- Neltia ! Neltia ! Je suis làààààà ! Viens m'attraper !

Mais Neltia ne vint pas.

La vie était injuste.

.

Pendant ce temps, dans son laboratoire, Kurotsuchi était en train de mettre au point un plan spécial visant à capturer Neltia et à la conduire directement dans la Grande Cuve à Arrancars.

La Grande Cuve à Arrancars avaient été conçue spécialement pour tester les derniers espadas restant, et il avait hâte de l'essayer sur la Marie-Sue.

Lui aussi l'avait eue mauvaise, finalement, l'attaque des Chappys géants.

- Viens à moi, ma proie, ricanait-il en grignotant une tête de poussin-hollow.

Il ne se doutait pas que la proie était justement dans son dos.

Souriant derrière son masque de médecin cannibale, Neltia brandit son zanpakutô.

Et paf ! L'abattit violemment sur la tête du scientifique.

Sans dire un mot, jubilant, elle se saisit des pinces à dissection traînant sur une paillasse...

.

Les pertes étaient de plus en plus nombreuses.

Pas « pertes », on entendait : officiers masculins traumatisés, retrouvés hagards dans les rues du Seiretei, et le plus souvent, dénudés.

Le commandant Yamamoto était d'autant plus furieux qu'il scrutait la pression spirituelle de Neltia depuis son bureau (vous croyiez quand même pas qu'il allait bouger ses fesses?), et qu'il n'arrivait pas à la retrouver. D'accord, c'était une Marie-Sue, elle était fortiche, et gna gna gna. Mais quand même ! Une énergie aussi puissante, il aurait dû être capable de la repérer !

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était ridiculisé par Neltia, et ça commençait à lui courir sur le haricot. Surtout qu'en plus, si y en avait bien un qui ne courrait _aucun risque_ de se faire agresser par la shinigami-arrancar-espada, c'était bien lui.

Et ça aussi, ça l'énervait.

Alors, quand le capitaine Unohana vint lui annoncer l'étendue des dégâts, il eut du mal à maîtriser sa colère.

Un détail le chiffonnait, cependant, dans la liste de noms que lui égrenait Retsu.

- Hein ? _QUOI ?! _Kurotsuchi ?

- Nu comme un ver, mais sans blessure apparente, commenta gravement Unohana, à part des petites piqures...

Puis, elle ajouta:

- Il était... démaquillé.

- Ah bon, fit Yamamoto, un peu rasséréné. Très bien, retournez à vos malades, capitaine Unohana.

Et le vieil homme, resté seul, rumina.

Mais pas longtemps.

Tout ça venait de lui donner une idée de fiction !

.

Pendant ce temps, une petite silhouette courrait toujours dans le Seiretei et braillait :

- Houhou ! Neltiaaaaaa ! Je suis làààà ! Et j'chuis pas gay, moi ! Tu peux venir ! NELTIAAA !

.

Jyushirô Ukitake avait été dispensé de course-poursuite, naturellement, et s'était retiré dans sa division. Il n'avait pas peur de Neltia, juste marre de se faire passer pour gay à cause d'elle, et envisageait de se faire un petit thé quand elle lui tomba dessus.

- Bonjour capitaine, chantonna-t-elle d'une voix veloutée.

Comme les autres, il n'eut pas le temps de saisir son sabre.

Un Bakudô lui lia les mains, les pieds, la tête.

Neltia tira son sabre au clair et en deux coups, découpa en morceaux l'uniforme du capitaine.

- HMMPF... Hmmpf... grogna Ukitake, car le sort lui liait la langue.

Alors, la Marie-Sue noua un bandeau noir sur ses yeux.

- Bien, sourit Neltia. Commençons.

.

Ukitake ne put témoigner, ayant été aveugle durant toute la durée des opérations. Mais étrangement, il fut le seul à ne pas rejoindre le petit groupe des traumatisés à la quatrième. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas lui qui finissait à l'hôpital.

Quand on lui demanda pourquoi, plus tard, le capitaine rougit et bredouilla :

- Bah... y a pas eu tellement de mal... vous savez...

.

Kira, lui aussi, avait été violemment agressé, aveuglé et... on ne mettra pas de mots sur la suite. Kyoraku, lui, fut contraint de masser les pieds de Neltia sous peine de voir sa cache secrète à saké révélée à son lieutenant. Enfin, on retrouva le lieutenant Iba, errant, les yeux révulsés, les mains sur sa gorge. Un terrible choc émotionnel l'avait rendu aphone.

- Que lui est-il arrivé, capitaine ? demanda Hanatarô, paniqué.

- Ce n'est rien, soupira Unohana. C'est une extinction de voix. Manifestement Iba-san a un peu trop forcé sur ses cordes vocales. Suivant.

.

Pour sa dernière victime, Neltia fit fort.

Un véritable coup d'éclat.

Ichigo, qui lui cavalait toujours après, avait semé toute son équipe d'intervention. Il se sentait un peu comme Kenpachi (il était nul pour sentir le reiatsu, lui aussi), mais sans Yachiru. Bref, il se faisait suer. Dommage qu'il ait dû laisser Grimmjow dans le monde réel.

Soudain, il entendit :

- Déchire, ARANÂHAZÂ !

Et paf, il se prit les pieds dans une sorte de grosse liane jaune et s'étala sur le sol.

Il sentit qu'on l'attachait, qu'on le bâillonnait et releva la tête : Neltia le toisait, apparemment ravie.

- Depuis le temps que j'attends ça, murmura-t-elle sur un ton d'extase, d'une petite voix de gamine.

Alors tout devint noir : Neltia lui avait couvert les yeux d'une cagoule.

Il préféra de pas mettre de mots sur ce qui arriva ensuite, surtout que la Marie-Sue eut tout le loisir de faire ce qu'elle voulait, et que personne n'entendit ses plaintes étouffées par le bâillon.

Sur la fin, Neltia fut généreuse :

- Et maintenant... fais venir ton hollow !

- MMMMHH ?! hoqueta Kurosaki.

- Fais venir ton hollow !

Ichigo obtempéra. C'était toujours mieux que de subir lui-même les ardeurs de cette folle.

.

Quand la quatrième division le récupéra, on fit prévenir Grimmjow :

- Ichigo ! Ichi ! Putain, elle t'a fait quoi ?!

Ichigo avait le regard absent, assis sur son lit d'hôpital. Comme l'ancien espada insistait, il leva son regard noisette vers lui et répondit :

- Je ne m'en souviens pas.

Puis il retomba sur son lit et ferma les yeux.

Il valait mieux que Grimm ne sache rien.

.

La journée s'acheva sur une défaite totale du Gotei 13.

Au bout d'un moment, on s'aperçut qu'il s'était passé plusieurs heures sans nouvelle agression et que, c'était pas tout ça, mais qu'il était tard, alors, on continuerait demain.

Le lendemain fut bredouille aussi : on ne trouva pas une trace de Neltia. On n'entendit même pas la plus petite rumeur de sa présence.

On finit par se dire qu'elle avait dû se lasser et que, presque tous les beaux gosses du Gotei 13 étant désormais à l'hôpital, elle était probablement repartie.

De même que personne ne l'avait vue entrer, personne ne la vit sortir.

Honte suprême.

Un seul homme était satisfait de la situation.

Sain et sauf, Byakuya put quitter son abri anti-atomique, le cœur léger, et vaquer à ses occupations.

- Planqué, va, grommela discrètement Shinji sur son passage.

.

Le commandant Yamamoto réunit tous ses officiers, capitaines, lieutenants, sièges, dans la grande salle de réunion et leur passa le savon du siècle.

C'était honteux, inadmissible, lamentable. Ils étaient l'état-major _le plus nul_ qu'il ait jamais connu. Pas possible que Neltia, seule, ait pu se pointer, foutre le bordel, et repartir aussi sec, sans être inquiétée. Ils étaient désormais tous privés de leurs arriérés de solde pour le reste de l'année.

- QUUOOOOOOOÂAAAA ?

- SI QUELQU'UN A UN COMMENTAIRE À FAIRE...

Tout d'un coup, plus personne n'eut rien à dire.

La fureur bouillante de Yamamoto avait tellement échauffé l'atmosphère que tous les shinigamis transpiraient à grosses gouttes. Le commandant était d'autant plus furieux qu'il n'avait, à aucun moment, réussi à repérer la présence de Neltia. Il était humilié. Et aussi suspicieux.

Que s'était-il vraiment passé ? Il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de la désagréable impression d'avoir été roulé dans la farine. Par qui ? Comment ? Mystère.

Et puis, en plus de ça, sa fic n'avançait pas.

- Et maintenant, gronda-t-il sourdement. Vous allez tous retirer ces décorations ridicules de vos capitaineries ! Que je n'entende plus jamais parler de cette stupide fête humaine ! AU TRAVAIL !

Personne n'osa répliquer.

.

Le soir-même, le club des shinigamis mâles ajourna sa réunion, Iba devant toujours soigner son extinction de voix.

En revanche, de drôles de choses se déroulaient dans les locaux de l'Association des Femmes Shinigamis. Des choses qui auraient fait se dresser les cheveux du capitaine Yamamoto sur sa tête. Et ses sourcils avec.

- Alors ? lança Soi Fong. Qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?

- Enlève ça, Orihime ! fit Tatsuki en ôtant la perruque turquoise de la jeune fille. Oh, tu es toute rouge ! Alors, il embrasse bien, Kurosaki ?

Orihime, les joues roses, échevelée, le regard rêveur, ôta lentement son déguisement, mais ne répondit pas. Elle pensait à Shirosaki.

- Tout le monde a eu son tour ? demanda Unohana, en détruisant d'un sort le faux zanpakutô de Neltia qu'elles s'étaient toutes passé à tour de rôle.

Plusieurs autres portaient encore leur déguisement de Neltia.

Seule Soi Fong avait refusé d'incarner la Marie-Sue. Elle était fidèle à sa Yoruichi !

- Ne me dites pas que vous avez participé aussi, capitaine ? s'exclama Isane, écarlate, qui rangeait les mètres de corde jaune utilisée pour imiter le shikai de la Marie-Sue.

Pour toute réponse, Retsu sourit en pensant à Jyushirô, ligoté à son fauteuil.

- Moi, j'ai pris plein de photos ! s'écria Matsumoto, triomphante. Du très lourd, je vous assure !

Et elle étala les clichés d'Hisagi et de Kira.

- J'ai même un film ! exulta-t-elle.

- Moi aussi j'en ai plein ! renchérit Tatsuki en brandissant les photos de Kensei enlaçant Shinji.

- Trop bien ! s'écria Rukia, on va pouvoir les faire chanter, en plus !

Et elle ôta les rembourrages qu'elle avait mis dans son soutien-gorge.

- OUAIIISSS !

- Il était comment, Renji, déguisé en Chappy ? voulut savoir Hinamori.

- Très mignon... irrésistible, si tu veux savoir ! Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le dévorer !

- Au fait, il paraît que le capitaine Kurotsuchi a été agressé, _lui aussi_... qui est l'affreuse petite perverse qui a fait ça ?

- C'est moi, répondit alors Nemu avec un sourire mystérieux. Moi aussi j'avais des photos à prendre.

Et elle exhiba une série de clichés qu'on aurait pu appeler « la mise à nu de Mayuri Kurotsuchi ». Du grand art. Les pinces à dissection donnaient un petit effet sans précédent.

- C'était rigolo, conclut Nemu.

- Le pire, hoqueta Orihime, c'est qu'il est pas si laid que ça, sans son masque bizarre !

- Et toi, Nanao ? voulut savoir Matsumoto. Tu en as profité aussi ?

Nanao eut un sourire ravi. Son capitaine massait terriblement bien. Et même s'il n'aurait eu aucune objection à la masser en temps normal, elle ne l'aurait jamais admis devant lui.

- Et moi, j'ai un alibi pour vous toutes ! chantonna Yachiru en léchant une miette de competto sur sa lèvre.

- Heureusement que tu es là, Yachiru-chan, fit Hinamori.

- C'est moi qui ai fait tout le boulot, pesta Soi Fong. Pendant que vous vous amusiez.

- En tout cas, c'est finalement une fête très agréable, cet Halloween, constata Nanao. Avec un peu de persuasion, et en rappelant au Sôtaichô que c'est très vilain d'écrire des yuris sur nous sans notre autorisation, je suis sûre qu'on obtiendra facilement l'instauration perpétuelle...

- Par contre les filles, interrompit Matsumoto, c'est trop bête, mais j'ai un trou... c'est quoi, déjà, la phrase de libération du shikai de Neltia ?

- Mince, j'ai oublié aussi, gloussa Orihime, qui avait l'air de faire un trip sous LSD. C'est bête. On serait moins crédibles, la prochaine fois...

.

Un peu plus tard, à Las Noches, Neltia, la vraie cette fois, prenait son bain.

Soudain, le téléphone sonna.

Elle se sortit de l'eau en pestant et alla décrocher.

Finalement, c'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de le faire installer ici...

- Ouais...

Elle poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore ?

Silence.

- Tu crois que je vais te donner le nom et la formule de mon bankai, comme ça ? Tu rêves, fillette.

Et pendant que Matsumoto déballait ses arguments, elle eut un sourire carnassier.

- Je peux peut-être faire un truc pour vous, pour votre prochain Halloween... mais en échange, les filles, va falloir me renvoyer l'ascenseur... Sinon, je raconte toute votre petite combine à qui vous savez... Je vous dicterai mes conditions quand j'aurai décidé.

Et elle raccrocha.

Ricana.

Longtemps.

Très longtemps. Façon Sorcière de Blanche-Neige.

Avoir un moyen de pression sur l'Association des femmes shinigamis, ça n'avait pas de prix.

.

**FIN**


	2. Blanche-Nell et les sept fraccions

Voici un autre bonus à La Revanche d'une Marie-Sue: un petit OS rikiki que je mets là faute de mieux.

C'est bien sûr une parodie de Blanche-Neige, version arrancar, et un brin tordue, avec un micro NelielNnoitra (parce que mine de rien, c'est un couple zarbi mais sympa), et aussi avec une Neltia toujours plus barge, toujours plus Marie-Sue que jamais!

Comme pour le précédent, c'est plus intéressant à lire si vous avez lu toute l'histoire de Neltia (et donc, que vous savez ce qu'elle fiche à Las Noches avec Ashido).

**Disclaimer:** _Bleach_ appartient à Tite Kubo, qui, je l'espère, ne lira jamais ce truc, ça pourrait le tuer...

* * *

**Blanche-Nell et les sept fraccions**

**oOo**

Il était une fois une reine trèèèèèèèèès belle et trèèèèèèèèèèès puissante. Neltia, car tel était son nom, était reine de Las Noches, c'est-à-dire reine du Hueco Mundo, c'est-à-dire reine du monde.

Sa beauté était incomparable à dix mille lieues à la ronde. Ses cheveux étaient d'un turquoise rutilant, ses yeux, d'un violet éblouissant, ses dents, d'un blanc scintillant, son teint, d'une perfection éclatante... bref, si vous deviez la rencontrer, mieux valait prévoir les lunettes de soleil.

Neltia avait une belle-fille orpheline du nom de Neliel, qui était en réalité son modèle d'origine, mais nous n'allons pas chipoter sur les détails. Cette belle-fille, quoique déjà adulte, restait une éternelle enfant : elle était si puérile que tout le monde l'appelait Blanche-Nell, et priait pour qu'elle perde au plus cette naïveté qui lui collait à la peau. La niaiserie ne réussissait pas tellement aux filles, c'était bien connu. Surtout dans les contes de fées.

.

Malgré, ou peut-être à cause de son air enfantin, Blanche-Nell était très belle. Plus belle que la reine, même, commençait-on à chuchoter. Et _on_ eut beau prendre ses précautions, Neltia finit par entendre parler de cette rumeur.

Elle ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles. Elle pensait pourtant avoir réglé ce potentiel problème des années plus tôt en faisant raser Blanche-Nell et en lui volant sa belle chevelure turquoise ! (Car il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer les plans démoniaques et retors d'une Marie-Sue décidée à évincer un personnage original dans une fanfic!)

Furieuse, Neltia alla donc interroger son miroir magique pour tirer cela au clair.

.

En fait de miroir magique, Neltia avait crucifié au mur de sa chambre un ancien espada fort sagace à qui elle avait appris plusieurs compliments qu'il devait lui réciter chaque jour. Le reste de la journée, il la passait caché derrière une tenture de velours.

- Miroir, miroir magique au mur...

- Humpf ?

- C'est pas le moment de pioncer ! Miroir magique au mur, dis-moi qui est la plus belle sur terre, à la Soul Society, au Hueco Mundo...

Arronierro n'avait rien d'un miroir, à part la surface de l'aquarium dans lequel ses deux têtes baignaient. C'était plus par dérision et sadisme que Neltia l'appelait «miroir magique ». Ou alors c'était un caprice de princesse, allez savoir, avec les Marie-Sue !

- Ah euh... c'est vous Majesté, qui êtes... attendez...

Arronierro réfléchit un instant, puis il dit :

- Ah non, en fait, je me suis trompé. Vous êtes très belle, mais la princesse Blanche-Nell, votre fille, a beau avoir la boule à zéro, c'est elle la plus belle sur terre !

- QUOI ? éructa la Marie-Sue.

Et elle piqua une énorme colère.

C'était un scandale, tout de même. Qu'est-ce qu'on allait devenir si maintenant, les personnages normaux se mettaient à devenir plus beaux que les Marie-Sue ? Mais que faisait la police !

Folle de rage, la reine Neltia n'entendait pas se laisser faire ainsi.

.

Elle fit venir son chasseur zélé et lui ordonna de tuer Blanche-Nell : en effet, le chasseur, Nnoitra, avait toujours haï la princesse, qui l'avait un jour ridiculisé lors d'un combat singulier. Entendant l'ordre de sa maîtresse, il s'inclina très révérencieusement et assura qu'il lui rapporterait son masque arraché à sa carcasse encore fumante pour preuve de sa réussite.

Neltia trouva l'idée digne d'elle et le congédia, satisfaite.

.

Nnoitra se mit donc en quête de Blanche-Nell et, soudoyant ses serviteurs pour qu'ils l'emmènent aux portes du palais de Las Noches, l'attaqua par derrière.

Mais Blanche-Nell fut plus rapide que lui. Elle se retourna subitement.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Blanche-Nell n'avait plus de cheveux, un regard ahuri, de gros sourcils. Mais elle restait la fille la plus belle sur terre. Et Nnoitra un pauvre mâle en manque de distractions et de gros câlins.

Ce regard triste et tendre, il se le prit en pleine face, et tomba.

Amoureux.

Rien ne pouvait l'humilier davantage.

Il se rua sur Blanche-Nell avec une telle violence qu'elle en fut déséquilibrée. Alors, il la frappa à la tête, sur le masque qu'elle portait pour dissimuler son crâne aussi lisse d'une fesse de bébé.

Blanche-Nell poussa un cri et tomba dans le vide, au pied de Las Noches, dans les sables qui bordaient le grand palais.

.

Lorsque Nnoitra la trouva en bas, il s'aperçut qu'elle avait régressé : elle était redevenue enfant !

Une touffe de poils bleus couvraient sa tête. Elle était inconsciente, mais vivante.

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, elle ne le reconnut pas. Nnoitra comprit qu'elle était amnésique. Il se sentit soulagé.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais la tuer.

- C'est peut-être mieux ainsi, finalement, décida-t-il. Pars, fillette. Pars très loin et ne revient jamais!

Sages paroles, qui seraient un jour plagiées par un grand méchant lion essayant de piquer le trône de son neveu. Mais ne nous égarons pas.

.

Nnoitra laissa donc Blanche-Nell filer et tua un autre Hollow dont il arracha le masque. Puis, il le sculpta pour lui donner la forme de celui de Blanche-Nell et l'apporta à Neltia.

La reine de Las Noches fut très satisfaite et, dès qu'elle fut en possession du masque, courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour interroger son « miroir ».

- Miroir, miroir magique au mur...

- Ouais quoi ?

Arronierro ne souffrait pas tellement de l'inconfort de sa position, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne sentait plus la douleur. Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se faisait chier, tout la journée !

- … dis-moi qui est la plus belle sur terre, à la Soul Society, au Hueco Mundo...

- Hum... hum... voyons... vous êtes bien sûr très belle... mais y a Blanche-Nell, et elle a beau être une gamine, avec trois poils sur le caillou et la bulle au nez, elle est plus bonn... euh belle que vous !

- QUOI ? rugit Neltia.

Elle saisit le faux masque, le jeta au sol et le piétina. Puis, elle sortit en trombe.

- NNOITRA ! ICI ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Voilà comment Nnoitra le chasseur zélé finit au cachot.

Il n'avait décidément pas de chance avec les filles.

.

Pendant ce temps, Blanche-Nell avait marché sans s'arrêter dans le désert, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une maisonnette faite en masques de hollows.

Des dizaines et des centaines de masques de hollows.

- Wahouuu, souffla Blanche-Nell, avec l'insouciance enfantine qui la caractérisait déjà avant qu'elle ne prenne un coup sur la tête. Z'est quoi ?

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur une bizarre créature jaune au masque rouge :

- Oh, une petite fille, Pesche ! Pour sûr !

- Mais oui tu as raison Dondon Chakka ! s'écria son compagnon, violet et tout mince. Eeh ! Les amis, venez voir !

Aussitôt sortirent cinq autres personnes de la maison : Apache, Sun Sun, Mila Rose, Loly et Menoly. Et quand Blanche-Nell demanda à qui elle avait affaire, on lui répondit :

- Nous sommes les sept fraccions !

- Hein ?!

- Nous avons été exilées par la reine Neltia, parce que... ben elle trouvait qu'on lui faisait de l'ombre, expliqua Apache.

- Elle avait peur qu'on ne devienne plus belles qu'elle, ajouta Sun Sun. Alors, elle nous a bannies toutes les cinq !

- Mais euh... vous êtes des filles aussi ? s'inquiéta Blanche-Nell, s'adressa à Pesche et à Dondon Chakka.

- Non, euh, ce sont des crétins qui nous suivent partout, soupira Mila Rose, agacée. Mais bon, ils sont pratiques pour faire les corvées.

- Toi aussi tu t'es fait virer de Las Noches ? demanda Menoly, perspicace. Tu es très belle, ça ne doit pas plaire à Neltia, ça.

- Je ne sais pas, pleurnicha la gamine. Je me suis réveillée dans ce désert toute seule. Je ne me souviens de rien.

Les sept fraccions échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient entendu parler de Blanche-Nell et de sa beauté splendide. Ils comprirent instantanément que la fillette était en danger.

- Très bien, décrété Loly. Tu peux habiter avec nous. Si tu fais ta part de ménage. On bouge tout le temps pour éviter de se faire chopper quand Neltia nous envoie des assassins. Mais tu t'y feras, c'est cool.

Et c'est ainsi que Blanche-Nell trouva refuge chez les sept fraccions.

.

Neltia passait désormais toutes ses journées à interroger son miroir sur le lieu où sa belle-fille avait pu trouver refuge. Mais Arronierro restait muet, ce qui la mettait dans une rage folle. Elle avait beau essayer de se calmer, en se disant qu'elle allait se faire des rides précoces ou des cheveux blancs avec cette histoire, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Son seul exutoire était d'aller torturer Nnoitra.

Un jour, cependant, Arronierro répondit :

- Oh attends, je vois quelque chose... Oui, tu es belle mais Blanche-Nell, là-bas, très loin de Las Noches, dans la cabane des sept fraccions, près de la Forêt Menos, et mille fois plus belle que toi !

Aussitôt Neltia le quitta sans rien dire, la joie au cœur.

Elle descendit alors dans son laboratoire. Dans son laboratoire très secret.

Celui-ci avait un temps appartenu à l'espada n°8 : Szayel Aporro Grantz. Lequel avait laissé derrière lui pas mal de notes très intéressantes.

Elle ne pouvait plus faire confiance à qui que ce soit pour tuer Blanche-Nell. Elle devait tout faire elle-même, comme d'habitude... l'héroïne, le méchant... Ah la la, la vie était dure quand on était une Marie-Sue ! Mais bref, pour approcher Blanche-Nell sans éveiller l'attention des sept fraccions, il lui faudrait se déguiser.

Grâce aux indications d'un des carnets de l'espada, elle fabriqua une pomme empoisonnée, qu'elle glissa au milieu d'une dizaine d'autre dans un panier. Puis, elle confectionna une potion répugnante, à base d'ongles de prisonniers, de crachats de hollow, et de vomi d'arrancar.

Enfin, elle ferma les yeux, se boucha le nez et avala l'infecte mixture.

Aussitôt, son corps se transforma : elle se changea en vieille Hollow, avec des cheveux blancs, des gros muscles, une hache, une barbe et une moustache...

Elle se regarda dans le miroir, car il y avait des miroirs partout dans Las Noches, pour permettre à sa reine de contempler son allure et sa coolitude absolue en toutes circonstances...

- Bonjour, susurra-t-elle à son reflet : je suis Barragan Luisenbarn, la vieille marchande de pommes !

Puis elle éclata de rire, saisit son panier de pommes et s'en fut.

.

Il lui fallut du temps pour trouver la cabane des sept fraccions. Fort heureusement, ils étaient tous partis chasser du hollow pour le dîner, laissant Blanche-Nell toute seule avec Bawa Bawa, l'animal de compagnie de Dondon Chakka. Tous deux étaient en plein jeu dans le sable lorsque Barragan-Neltia débarqua.

- Bonjour, ma petite ! minauda Barragan pour l'amadouer. Est-ce que tu achèterais une pomme à une vieille dame pour m'aider ?

Blanche-Nell hésita à approcher. On lui avait toujours dit de ne pas parler aux vilains messieurs. Et celui-ci était, il faut le dire, sacrément vilain. Et puis, elle n'aimait pas sa façon de tortiller sa moustache en la regardant.

Il coïncidait tout à fait avec la description du pervers que les sept fraccions lui avaient faites ! Et ils le lui avaient bien dit : leur pire ennemi, à part Neltia, c'était les pervers !

Elle commença par refuser, mais l'autre insista tellement qu'elle finit par accepter pour avoir la paix.

Barragan-Neltia lui offrit donc son panier et Blanche-Nell prit une pomme.

- Nan, pas celle-là, imbécile, protesta Neltia en la lui retirant des mains. Pas celle-là non plus, tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?!

Et elle lui fourra la pomme empoisonnée dans la main.

Blanche-Nell remercia et attendit que Barragan s'en aille.

- Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends, mange-la ! s'exclama Neltia, excédée.

- Ben... je pensais attendre le dîner, parce que Pesche dit qu'il faut pas grignoter entre les repas, et...

- MAIS NOM D'UNE PIPE, QUI EST-CE QUI M'A FOUTU UNE GAMINE AUSSI CHIANTE ?!

- Bon, bon, d'accord, je vais la manger, votre pomme, fit Blanche-Nell, un peu inquiète.

Et elle mordit dans le fruit. Une fois.

Et paf ! tomba raide morte.

Alors la reine-sorcière eut le rire le plus satanique, le plus diabolique, le plus épouvantable de tous les grands méchants de BD, mangas et comics du monde.

- Et voilà ! braillia Neltia-Barragan !** JE SUIS LA PLUS BELLE SUR TERRE !** **MOUHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA !** Elle se mit à sauter sur place, à imiter le cri de guerre du Syndicat des Personnages Jamais Exploités (à savoir, un combi de Haka, de la danse de la chance et du Bwahaha de Don Kannoji).

Et puis

elle…

...

..

.

...tomba de son lit et se cogna la tête.

- Euuhh... je suis euhh... la plus belle...

- Oui-tu-es-la-plus-belle-sur-terre-de-la-Soul-Socie ty-et-du-Hueco-Mundo-et-personne-ne-t'arrive-à-la- cheville-ô-Neltia, récita Ashido, enchaîné à ses côtés aux barreaux du lit.

L'ancien shinigami semblait avoir été lobotomisé et se balançait d'avant en arrière, le regard fixe.

Au moins, il avait meilleure allure qu'Arronirro... sous sa forme naturelle.

Neltia était à moitié déçue que tout ça n'ait été qu'un rêve.

Après tout, même si elle avait tué Neliel, elle s'était retrouvé dans la peau de Barragan..._ de Barragan, quoi_. L'horreur suprême pour une Marie-Sue.

Il y avait quand même un point positif à cette histoire...

- C'eeeeeest bien, fit-elle en se remettant au lit et en tapotant distraitement la tête d'Ashido.

...Elle l'avait bien dressé, ce petit !

.


End file.
